


Gwen

by Ink_Alchemist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-22
Updated: 2011-07-22
Packaged: 2017-11-25 12:31:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Alchemist/pseuds/Ink_Alchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot de la vida de Katie y Oliver.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gwen

Gwen tenía seis meses y Katie no podía dejar de mirarla, se tumbaba a su lado en la cama y la cogía de las manitas o provocaba que salieran chispas de su varita para ver como intentaba cogerlas mientras se reía a carcajadas con su risa de bebé.

Su madre solía decirle que era la típica mamá primeriza pegada a su hija, como si solo por no mirarla durante dos minutos fuera a desaparecer. Katie no le había dicho lo ciertas que eran sus palabras, ella no sabia que a veces, sobre todo cuando él no estaba, se levantaba sobresaltada por las noches y se abalanzaba sobre su cuna para asegurarse de que Gwen era de verdad.

Casi no se la podía creer. Ella, que había batido todos los récords junto con su equipo, las Arpías de Holyhead, que había recibido la medalla conmemorativa de Peligroso Dai dos años consecutivos, que ostentaba el récord de más puntos anotados en un partido hasta el momento ¡Tenía una hija!

Todo había sido muy repentino. Mentiría si dijera que Gwen estaba planeada. Habían ganado la Copa de Europa y ella había salido a buscar a la prensa y les había gritado que se retiraba. Él casi la mata cuando se enteró de que había jugado en esas condiciones, aunque ¿Quien mejor que él para entenderlo?

Él, que siempre era tan reservado, que se había quedado mirándola como un pasmarote cuando se lo había contado, que primero le había plantado un beso y más tarde había pasado a echarle la bronca por inconsciente, antes de volver a besarla mientras la levantaba en brazos y le daba vueltas y después había tenido que disculparse porque por ello a Katie le entraron nauseas y tuvo que vomitar en un macetero.

Oliver Wood, que entraba despacito en casa y que nunca daba portazos, que era el único que conseguía que Gwen dejara de llorar cuando parecía que nada la calmaba y al que no le molestaba cogerla a las cuatro de la mañana y dar vueltas alrededor de la casa en escoba con el bebé en brazos.

Oliver, que cuando la señora Wood y la señora Bell habían empezado a discutir en San Mungo sobre de cual de las dos iba a llevar el nombre su primera nieta, las había mandado callar y había anunciado en voz alta y clara que su hija se iba a llamar Gwendolyn Katherine Wood y que ya podían montar la tercera batalla, que lo único que iban a conseguir era quedarse sin felicitación de Navidad.

Ella siempre se acordaría de aquella vez que él volvió a casa después de estar una semana jugando un partido en Japón, con un móvil de bebé formado por dos pequeñas bludgers que giraban buscándose la una a la otra, por una quaffle que pasaba una y otra vez por tres aros que se movían y por una pequeña snitch que revoloteaba de un lado a otro; y lo había colgado encima de la cuna de la habitación de bebé por aquel entonces vacía. A Katie, embarazada de seis meses en aquel momento, le había parecido tan bonito que había roto a llorar por las hormonas y Oliver había tenido que consolarla.

Oliver que fruncía el ceño cuando algo le rondaba dentro de esa cabeza llena de bludgers, y que la besaba como si no hubiera mañana aun cuando ya llevaban siete años juntos.


End file.
